leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CrashySmashy/How to ARAM with Teemo and (sometimes) Nasus
Oh hai! Let's first talk about building on ARAMS. I've seen many people rushing Nashor's. So many of them... but why? Teemo is too squishy to go into AA range- which is meh to say the least. And just stop with those , for real. Since when does Teemo get oom on Aram map? The only thing I buy for mana regen early is one I repeat ONE , and THAT'S IT. You poke melees with and once in a blue moon use . So no Dorans pl0x. Now now- I know, if there is no ADC on your team somebody has to poke with AA. But still, Teemo sucks as an Autoattacker, so stay with something that will do the trick and won't put you in danger. Start with ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... And buy the blue pot for that juicy CDR! Spam teh shroomz. Your job will be defending your towers and base. shroom bushes, health relics ( the trick is to make passive as nasty as possible) Tons of dmg on Q, Shrooms are deadly with %hp shred and boosted slow, and you're annoying as fuck Now let's move onto teh . Have you ever gotten on Aram and wanted to instareroll? I've been there too. BUT- There's always a way out. What if your team has a tank already, and needs some more magic damage? Well say hello to AP Nasus! Nasus has just 2 spells that benefit from AP, and their ratios are not that spectacular, but the way around this is to focus on utility and Hp% shred. His has quite low base dmg, and the initial burst ratio of 0.6 AP is meh, but there is a catch. Enemies who stay in it for too long take up to 400 dmg with a good 1.6 AP ratio. The aoe is very big and you'll be often able to cast it below at least 3 out of 5 enemies. Now, lets make them stay in that area: * * Easy peasy :) I havent talked about the most fun part of AP Nasus- the Ult. * It makes you a bit tankier * It shreds by a % enemies hp * It can slow a bit with TOTAL MAGIC DAMAGE: 45 / 60 / 75% (+ 15% per 100 AP) of enemies' maximum health? Nesus pls Do the math- with just barely over 200 ap you will shred at least the half (calculate it with mres) of the enemy's hp at first rank... wait, not enemy's- ENEMIES'. Just get close enough and tank the shit out of them. Start with ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Sell the ... ... Swap Ionians for Sorcerer's Shoes if you need extra mpen, but I strongly suggest drinking the blue pot for CDR then. Now, 2 item slots left, so the trick is to adjust to the enemy team. You may need any one or two of those: * * * * Just flash/dash into the enemy team with yer ult popped up. Profit. As for his Q- I max it last and get it when necessary. There is no time to farm here as melee, and as a mage you are not the one to get lasthits. Share your thoughts on this guide, but try to be nice :) Thanks for reading all this. I hope my thoughts make sense to all of you See ya! Category:Blog posts